Cobra Naga
Typically mistaken for the serpentfolk, these naga are not allies of the serpentfolk. They oppose the walking snakemen at every opportunity. The cobra nagas are an ancient race, revered by those living on warm subcontinents. They are revered for their wisdom and may be sought out for their wisdom and guidance. Another naga race, the Dream Nagas, are related to them. The cobra nagas are amongst those responsible for creating the Nagaji and the serpent folk in their tasks in trying to create a more humanoid form. Physical Description Typically, the cobra nagas are black to banded, to purple red, with a humanoid torso married to a snake's tail. They are capable of flatting their necks to form the cobra hood. The back which has the usual scrollwork of red. There are albino cobra nagas with blue eyes, but they are quite rare. Finally, they do have a rib cage, shoulders, arms, and hands and can use weapons. Relationships The nagas are alien scalykind to even the humanoid lizardfolk and dinofolk. However, the one race that seem to have any rapport with are human men; who seem to worship them for their wisdom in some places. Thus, the cobra nagas would go out of their way to learn human languages (usually just common). The elves are seen as full of themselves, and the dwarves are seen as too gruff and keep their own council. Halflings sometimes seeks out naga wisdom. But perhaps the strangest thing about their relationships is their relationship to the Nagaji and the Ophiduans. Both serpent people, both attempts at the cobra naga for taking on a more humanoid form. Society and Religion The nagas tend to build great cities in warm jungle places, or in caves, where they can live unmolested from their enemies. Unfortunately, their enemies -- the Serpentfolk -- often find the same places to build their towns and temples. So they often clash. They usually live in a society where caste is everything: priests come before warriors, and warriors come before artisans, and artisans come before farmers, and farmers come before butchers, slaves, and those that run the crematoriums. The naga religion, however, is like any other humanoid religion. Every once in a while, a messenger comes along to try and upset the balance -- teaches everyone is equal before Brahma (God) and that the Caste system should be done away with. Adventurers A cobra naga would feel more at home adventuring with humans and nagaji, even if he makes the humans feel unnerved around him. They adventure to increase their wisdom and to find out what is out there, across the horizon. They adventure for the thrill of it, and they seek to come home to tell their people of their adventures. Names male: Akul, Chatresh, Dyumani, Ekaksha, Hariaksa, Lavitra, Mahamani, Trijal, Variyas female: Anagha, Ashoka, Bilvanilaya, Chandrasahodari, Deetya, Hiranmayi, Lakshmi, Ramaa, Shivakari Cobra Naga Racial Traits Monstrous Humanoid (Reptilian, Serpent) (14 RP total) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Cobra nagas are quick, agile, and are wise; but they put fear into people's hearts due to their appearance and manner of speaking. * Speed: Cobra nagas slither at 30 feet per round. * No legs: Cobra nagas slither around on their tails and not their legs. They have no legs, so they cannot be tripped. (1 RP) * Natural Armor (2 RP): The cobra nagas gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Poison Resistance (3 RP): Cobra nagas gain a racial bonus on saving throws against their own poison effects equal to their Hit Dice. * Poison Use (1 RP): Cobra nagas are skilled with poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying it to weapons. * Toxic (1 RP): Cobra nagas gain the following extraordinary ability: A number of times per day equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum 1/day), a coba naga can envenom a weapon that it wields, by rubbing it against it's fangs. Applying venom in this way is a swift action. Cobra nagas all use the paralytic venom. Paralytic Venom: Injury; save ''Fort DC 10 + the 1/2 user's Hit Dice + the user's Constitution modifier; ''frequency ''1/round for 6 rounds; ''effect ''1d2 Dex; ''cure ''1 save. * '''Venomed Bite:' Cobra nagas can inject their paralytic venom as a primary or secondary attack, if wielding a weapon, into their foes. The damage modifier is 1d4 damage. (3 RP) * Languages: They begin speaking only Common and Draconic. Cobra nagas with high intelligence scores may choose to learn Aklo, Sylvan, Elven, Dwarven, Goblin, Orcish, and Undercommon. Other Traits Arcane Focus: '''The wisdom of the naga are legendary, even for magical concerns. Sometimes, magical traditions runs into naga families, and wizardry talents gain prominence. In this case, a talented naga can gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This replaces poison use. '''Gifted Linguist: Some nagas are quite gifted with languages and they put this to use with their wisdom. These nagas gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. This replaces the poison use and toxic abilities. Hypnotic: Some nagas are legendary with their hypnotic eyes and their seducing charms. Such nagas add +1 to the DC for all saving throws against spells or effects they cast that inflict the fascinated condition. Once per day, when a creature rolls a saving throw against such an effect from a member of this race, the member of the race can force that creature to reroll the saving throw and use the second result, even if it is worse. This replaces poison use. Psychically Active: '''Some of the cobra nagas may be awakened, or psychically active. These cobra nagas gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If this cobra naga takes levels in a psionic class, she instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. This replaces both Toxic and Poison Use traits, although she keeps the venomed bite trait. Favored Class Options '''Aegis: '''Add 1/4 to the AC of the Aegis' armor or behemoth forms. '''Alchemist: Add +1 on Craft (alchemy) checks to craft poison and +1/3 on the DCs of poisons the alchemist creates. Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a grapple or trip attempt. Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk's ki pool. Oracle: Add one spell known from the wizard's illusion school spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. That spell is treated as one level higher unless it is also on the oracle spell list. Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. Magic Item The cobra nagas are responsible for inventing the Nagaji's scale polish. Nagaji Scale Polish Aura moderate evocation; CL 7th Slot none; Price 1,400 gp; Weight 1/2 lb. Description This small clay urn contains a scintillating paste which works like imbue with spell ability, except the spell effect is not limited to cleric spells. Any caster may casts spells into the jar. The creature that applies the paste to its scales (a standard action) gains the ability to cast the imbued spells (assuming it has enough Hit Dice and the requisite ability scores). Only a reptilian creature (such as a dragon or a humanoid with the reptilian subtype) can use the polish to cast spells. Construction Requirements Craft Wondrous Item, imbue with spell ability or mnemonic enhancer; Cost 700 gp Category:Naga Category:Ten Scalykind Races Category:Cobra